It is generally understood that vehicles may be equipped with raising and lowering systems, such as with hydraulic or pneumatic actuators, for adjusting the height of the vehicle. Typically, these systems are installed after-market and require significant modification to the vehicle, such as the body structure and the wheel wells. An example of such a system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,886,290.